Gypsy Tales
by LadyKRedzz
Summary: Will the wicked Tales of an old Gypsy woman poison Kitty's reputation?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Just taking our friends out to play. I will put them back when I'm done.

A/N I'd like to Thank My Special Friends/My Sisters at Heart, Singerme and The Blue Eyed Fool

For the Idea for this Story, and the ok to run with it...and Singerme as usual for all her help with the technical stuff...

PT1

Gypsy Tales

The warm breezes of late July blew across the prairie. Two wagons carrying a gypsy family, that was tired and hungry, stopped by a small water hole to freshen up and rest. The young children ran around playing. The men gathered wood for a fire. As the young ones were playing, they ran into the camp knocking into a pile of items. Jars, can goods and an oil lamp all fell. Quickly, one of the women yelled. "You children! Go on now. Go play over there. You make a mess here. Look what you've done here. UGH!" She was now wiping things up with her dress hem.

Later, as they sat and ate around the fire, the elder of the family began telling them stories and old tales. She told them of tales from the old country. Then as the young ones began to tire and the fire dimed several of them began feeling ill. They were cramping in the stomach and vomiting.

As planned, Kitty had agreed to go with Doc on his visits to see a few of his patients. She figured it was a way she could visit with Bess and Will Ronniger and see the kids. She also had packages ready to take with her for a few other families in need.

After a few stops, they talked as they rode.

"Curly, you know how much I enjoy coming with you on these trips?"

"Yeah, Honey, I think I do."

Smiling, "I really love seeing Bess, Will and the kids. They are a lovely family. And Vince and Claire and their brood. It's so hard on them raising all those kids."

"Well, Kitty, with kind hearted folks like you, they do just fine."

"Oh, Doc. I just do these little things to help out."

"Yes, but with it…" He tilted his head.

"I know, Doc. I know." She agreed.

As they rode on, they noticed the caravan of horses and wagons but didn't notice anyone around at first.

"Doc? What do you think?"

"I don't see anyone. Let's ride closer, Kitty, and see if anyone is there and if they need help."

As they came closer, the older woman appeared. "What do you want here?"

Scrubbing his mustache, "Well now, we were just riding by and saw your wagons and wondered if you needed any help." As he looked past the old woman he noticed the small boy. Seeing he was leaning over, hurling into a bush, Doc's eyes widened. "Whoa! Hold on there. Let me see that young man."

"NO! NO! Don't you touch him. He's my grandson."

"Ma'am, I'm a doctor. Doctor Adams."

Quickly, Kitty stepped down from the buggy. "Yes, he's a doctor, a very good doctor. We're from Dodge. I'm Kitty, Kitty Russell. We were just out helping some of Doc's patients. I help him when I can."

Doc headed into the wagon to check on the boys. Both were throwing up and had dysentery. He suggested they ride in closer to town, but not come into town, seeing as he didn't know what was wrong with the boys just yet. But he wanted to watch them. In the meantime he tried giving them a milk and mustard mixture.

The elder woman stared at Kitty. She wouldn't take her eyes off her. She kept mumbling, "Evil. Evil. Redhair. Redhair. She evil. They drowned redheaded babies. Evil. They are witches."

"What are you saying, Momma?" A younger man asked.

"That woman. The redhaired witch."

"Momma?"

"I tell you. She is evil! Red headed women are evil witches! She will hurt us!"

Kitty and Doc were tending the boys, when one of the boys began having seizures. He began choking and stopped breathing.

Doc turned to the father. "I'm sorry, Mr. ahhh…"

"My name is Basco."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Basco. Your son, he… He…" Doc was now dropping his head. "He's dead."

Dropping to his knees, holding his boy, he cried out. "Why? Why?"

"I'm not sure, Mr. Basco."

Quickly the old woman looked at Kitty. "I told you, it's her. She is evil."

"WHAT?" Kitty responded. "What are you talking about?"

Doc took Kitty by the shoulders and walked her away.

As he walked away, "Mr. Basco, I'll help you bury your son then I'll go into town and get more medicine."

After Doc and Kitty made their way into town, Basco and his brother buried the young boy and decided they'd do what Doc suggested and camp closer to Dodge. Along the way, two cowboys approached them.

"Hey! Where you folks headed?"

"Dodge City!" Basco told them.

"Funny. Us too. Hey could you spare some water for two poor cowpokes? You got lots there in those barrels."

"Well now," checking them out closely, nodding, "Ok." Basco filled their canteens.

Both men guzzled down the water then asked for another refill.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

PT.2

Gypsy Tales

After returning to Dodge, Doc sat in his office exhausted. Sitting, recording in his journal the happenings of the day, he stopped when he heard the door open.

"Doc?"

"Yeah, hi, Matt. I'll be right with you. Just finishing up here."

"Doc, you just getting back?"

"Yeah, I just let Kitty off at the Long Branch a little bit ago."

"We expected you two back earlier. Everything ok?"

"Well, Marshal, let me tell you. My job is never something you can plan on running smooth. See, on our way back we came across a gypsy family.

"Gyspy family?" Matt repeated.

"Yeah, that's what I said. They had a sick boy."

"Well, Doc, I'm sure you took care of things, didn't you?"

Now scrubbing his chin. "Well, Matt, as a matter of fact, I lost the boy. But what bothers me most is…" now shaking his head, "is, well, the old woman."

"Old woman?" Matt asked.

Doc was now pacing the room and nodding. "Yes. Yes, this old woman, Matt. She… well, she insisted, she down right insisted that Kitty was at fault."

"KITTY? Doc, I don't understand. Maybe you'd better explain."

"Matt, I wish I could. Come on, I'll buy you a night cap." He grabbed his hat and coat and nudged Matt towards the door.

The Long Branch was quiet. Sam was washing up a few glasses. Kitty was telling him about the day she and Doc had.

"Miss Kitty, I haven't seen gypsys in these parts in an awful long time. What do you suppose they're doing here?"

Shaking her head, "Ah, Sam, I have no idea. But that woman wanted to burn me at the stake or drown me."

Smiling, I can't imagine why, Miss Kitty."

"According to her it's because I'm a redhead and redheaded babies are evil and witches." Kitty answered smiling at her own words.

As they were talking, two cowboys entered. "Hey, pretty lady, can we get a drink?"

"Sure, fella's. What will ya have?"

"Whiskey!"

"Go on sit down. I'll bring it over."

As she walked over with the bottle one of the men grabbed her arm. "Say, why don'cha join us?"

"No thanks, Tiger. I have work to do and we're closing up soon so drink up. You look like you've had plenty already."

"Nah. Just a long trail ride, Red. Nothing this bottle and a bed, and maybe a soft woman won't cure."

Huffing and tossing her head. "Well, you got the first one and the second sounds like a good idea. Stick with that, why don'cha."

As he went to reach for her again he fell to the floor. Quickly, Sam and two others grabbed him.

"Miss Kitty, he's burnin' up."

"Sam, maybe you should get Doc."

Just then, "I'm right here."

"Doc, Sam says he's burnin up."

"Who is he?"

"I don't know they just came in."

"We've been on the trail. I'm not feelin' too good either."

Matt looked around. "Where you comin' from?"

"No place special."

"Where were you last?"

"Down Elkader way. But we were just riding and decided to head up this here way. We didn't have no special plan."

"Matt ,I need to get him up to my office." Doc spoke up.

"Ok. Couple of you boys help Doc, will ya?"

As they pushed through the batwing doors, Matt noticed the strange wagon pulling down Front Street.

Sitting on the front seat was a middle aged man with dark skin, dark hair, dark eyes, mustache colorful clothes with a small dog. Sitting just behind him, an elderly woman sat with pearl white hair with a silk scarf wrapped around her hair. She also had bright colored clothes and layered beads about her neck. She had dark eyes that pierced right through him when he made contact with his. Her eyes seemed cold as ICE!

They pulled up outside of Moss Grimmick's stable. Hank greeted them. "Hello. I'm Hank."

Nodding, "Names Basco, Nickolas Basco. This is my family. I will need a place to make camp and feed for my horses."

"Well, you can camp down the end of the street where there's an opening. I can supply them feed."

"I thank you, sir." Basco answered, nodding again.

As the men talked, the old woman with the dark cold eyes made her way down the street. She watched as she saw the men carry the sick cowboy from the Long Branch to Doc's stairway.

Something about this woman ran chills down Matt's spine but he wasn't sure why.

Inside the Long Branch, Kitty was talking to the second cowboy. She offered him coffee. He was sitting, laying his head back against the wall. She laid a cool cloth on his head as everyone stood talking and helping. Suddenly, all became quiet at the sound of the strange voice.

"SHE IS EVIL! She will bring evil to all around her. Beware of this woman. I knew you would be here. I will warn everyone."

"What are you babbling on about, old woman?" Kitty asked in surprise of seein the old gypsy woman.

"Our boy died. You killed him. Your presence killed him. You bring evil. BEWARE THIS WOMAN!"

"Sam, get her out of here. Please?"

Matt could hear the old woman screaming from the street. As he entered, the woman turned to him. "YOU! You need to protect these people from this woman and her evil."

Rolling his eyes, "Ma'am, what are talking about?"

"This woman. This woman is evil. She should be burned or drowned."

"WHAT?" Kitty yelled as she turned with both hands on her hips. "Get her out of here!"

"Kitty, calm down. Ma'am, come with me." Matt took her by the arm.

As he walked her out onto the boardwalk, she was still yelling, "That redhead is evil."

Several of the town gossips clustered together. "Well now, look at this." They muttered. "A stranger in town and they already know where the trash in town is."

Matt gave them a smirk. "Were you ladies listening? Mrs. Bryant, you too are a redhead. Are you evil?"

"UGHHHH! Marshal, how dare you?"

"Just making a point, Mrs. Bryant."

Matt made his way up to Doc's office. "Doc? How's he doing?"

"Not good, Matt."

Right behind Matt was the second cowboy walking in with Sam helping him. "Doc, Miss Kitty had me bring this one up to you too."

Suddenly Kitty appeared. "Doc? What's happening? First the little boy, now these two. I… I…"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

PT.3

Turning to Kitty, Doc tugged his ear. "Kitty, honey, listen to me. None of this, I mean none of this has anything to do with you or what this old woman is saying. I suggest you go and get a good night's sleep. Now, all of you get on out of here so I can take care of these men."

Matt took Kitty by the arm, leading her out the door. "Kitty, look Doc is right. You can't listen to the ramblings of that old woman. Look, it's been a long day. We're all exhausted. Let's get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning."

As they walked back towards the Long Branch, she leaned into his body. "Oh, Matt. I just don't get it." As they walked past the alley neither of them felt the eyes on them.

Kitty woke early the next morning and headed up to Doc's office. Entering, she smiled. "Morning, Curly." She was holding a tray of food. I thought you'd be too busy to have breakfast so I stopped at Delmonico's."

Smiling, "Thanks, Honey."

"Doc? How's the patients?"

"Well, Kitty, sorry to say, I lost the one. The other is… well, holding his own for now. Wish I knew what this was. But ya know, he is showing signs much like that gypsy youngster."

Furrowing her brow. "What?"

"Yeah. The youngster with the gypsy family. The symptoms seem to be the same, Kitty." Doc was now shaking his head.

Suddenly, their conversation was interrupted by a loud commotion in the street.

Kitty and Doc headed out to the landing only to see the old woman standing in the middle of the street in front of the Long Branch. She was splattering what looked like blood on the front of the building and yelling. "EVIL! EVIL! EVIL IS HERE!"

Kitty turned to Doc. "OH, DOC!"

Now the crowd was drawing, Sam now standing in the doorway. "Now listen here. You need to go on and stop this. Louie, go get Marshal Dillon."

"Yeah, Sam, right away."

"You can't protect that evil woman." The old woman declared. "She will bring harm to all. She must be destroyed."

Just as Matt came across the street, he met with Doc and Kitty. "Matt, that woman is crazy." Kitty spoke up grabbing onto his arm. "You gotta do something." Then looking to Sam, "Sam, you alright?"

"Oh yeah, Miss Kitty. I'm fine. I'll get this cleaned up."

Matt approached the old gypsy woman. "Now, Ma'am. I'm gonna have to ask that you and your family leave Dodge. These accusations you're making against Miss Russell…"

She now looked at the star on his chest. "This means you can do something, does it? You need to dispose of her. Burn her. Drown her before she can harm anyone else."

Rolling his eyes, "Ma'am, Kitty Russell hasn't harmed anyone."

"She is wicked! EVIL! Where I come from, we drown redheaded babies. They are witches, evil born. Burn them so they can't harm anyone."

Shaking his head, "Now, Ma'am…"

Just then, the door opened. "Momma. I've been looking all over for you."

"Mr. Basco, I was just explaining to your mother here that she can't go around accusing people of being evil and throwing blood on buildings."

Throwing his hands up, "MOMMA! Marshal, I apologize for my Momma."

"Mr. Basco, I think it would be better for all concerned if you and your family take your camp outside of town and keep your mother there, away from Miss Russell. Please?"

"Sorry, Marshal. Momma, time to go. Marshal, my momma, she still lives by old ways and old beliefs. I hope you can understand?"

"Mr. Basco, believing in them and acting on them are well… different things."

Nickolas Basco moved his family and camp back out to where they camped before they came to Dodge.

Matt decided to take a ride out there to talk with them. As he rode into the camp, he could smell the campfire and food cooking. By the fire was a young woman.

"Good morning, Sir!"

Nodding, "Good morning, Ma'am. I'm Marshal Dillon from Dodge City."

"Yes, I see your star. My husband Nickolas, he's getting water. Will you sit have coffee and food with us?"

"Thank you. I will." He said as he climbed down.

Handing him the coffee, "My husband tells me we are not welcome to be in Dodge City."

"Well, Ma'am, it's not that simple. See, Mr. Basco's mother…"

"Ah, yes. Momma. She is old. She has many old ideas."

"Yes, ma'am, and when she was in Dodge she caused some problems."

"Yes. The redhaired woman?"

"Yes, Ma'am. It seems she has a notion that Miss Russell has done things or will do things."

Frowning at him, "Marshal, your Miss Russell was here when our boy died. She was with the old man, the Doctor. She was helping him."

"Yes, that's right. They told me about that. Kitty helps Doc quite often."

"Marshal, Momma's old ways believe that something about her is…"

He now threw up his hands. "Yeah, yeah, I know. EVIL. She's told me and anyone else who will listen. But I've known Kitty Russell for many years. And I can tell you she is not an evil person. She is a very kind woman. Kitty won't hurt anyone. She has helped many people. She has a very kind heart."

Now smiling at him, "Marshal, you care about this woman, do you?"

"Well…"

"Marshal, when you speak of her you have a light in your eyes. It comes from your heart."

Matt tilted his head to hide the flush of color that washed over his face.

Just then Nickolas walked up. "Good morning, Marshal." He said, handing his wife the bucket of water.

"Basco, I just stopped to see that you settled in."

"We are doing well here, Marshal, and I promise I will keep an eye on Momma. Clarisssa, speaking of Momma, she is sleeping in?"

"Oh, I thought she was with you, Nickolas?"

Quickly, he ran to her wagon. "Momma? Momma? Clarissa, she's not here. Marshal, my momma is old. She is on foot. The horses are here."

"Basco, we'll find here."

Matt headed back. As he was riding with Basco, Matt began rubbing his head.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Pt.4

"Marshal? You're not looking too good." Basco observed. "But then, I'm not feelin' so good myself. Maybe it's this heat?"

"Basco, you said your mother was on foot?" He was now trying to shake his head clear. "Where do you think she might go? There's not much around here. It's a long way to Dodge on foot for an…" Now Matt held back his words.

"No, no, Marshal. I understand. Momma is an old woman."

Kitty was up early. She had made plans to stop at Sarah Carr's dress shop for a fitting. Then she planned on taking some things to Bess for the children.

"Sam, I shouldn't be long. I have my fitting then I'll stop at Lathrop's to check on my order. But It should be quick."

"Oh, no problem, Miss Kitty. Things are slow this morning." He replied.

She made her way across Front Street and down Main, entering Sarah's shop.

"Ah, good morning, Kitty. I have your dress ready right here. Coffee's hot. I'll be right with you."

"Thanks, Sarah." Kitty walked behind the screen to change but she suddenly felt a presence.

"Stay quiet, unless you want to see your friend hurt. Come with me. This way out the back."

Kitty felt something sharp at her back. "What do you want with me? Why don't you people just leave Dodge and leave me alone. You won't get away with this."

"Yes, I will. They will be too busy to worry about you." Quickly she shoved Kitty towards the back door. Then Kitty heard glass crash.

Matt and Basco came across a group of drovers.

"Hey, Dillon. Nice of you to come out and see us. I was coming into see you. Who's your friend?"

"Anderson, I didn't know you were here yet."

"Dillon, you don't look so good. What's ailing you? Here, climb down here. Cook will get you some good food and coffee."

As Matt and Basco dismounted, Anderson noticed something was wrong. He quickly went to the cook. Hey, we have a problem. These men need their stomach's fixed up. I'm thinking they got themselves something bad."

Cook nodded. "No problem, Boss. I got this."

Over the next few hours both Matt and Basco were bouncing back. Anderson approached them. "Well now, you're looking much better. I told you, you need to take off that badge and join my crew."

Matt just laughed.

"Dillon, a little hard work never hurt anyone. Dillon, what have you two had to eat and drink?"

Basco spoke up. "My wife made us coffee and breakfast."

"Hmmm… You two have had something bad."

Basco looked to Matt. "Marshal, hmmm, do you suppose… my boy…"

"Basco, let me ask you, you went for water where? Where did you get the water from?"

Rubbing his chin. "There is a small pond near our camp. We came upon it when we first came this way. Marshal, what are you thinking?"

Angelina Basco led Kitty to a wooded area. "Now, out here, you can't harm anyone every again." Suddenly she hit Kitty from behind, knocking her out. Dragging her over to a tree, she tied her up. "Now, you evil woman. You will never harm anyone again."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

PT.5

Sarah ran towards the breaking glass but only to see flames where the lamp was catching on to the tablecloth. Quickly she ran for a pitcher of water and opened the front door yelling for help.

Burke and Festus came running. "Miss Sarah, what's wrong?"

"Festus! Fire in my shop. And Kitty… Well, she… she was…"

Suddenly Festus rushed into the shop yelling Kitty's name. "Miz Kitty! Miz Kitty? Where are ya? It's Festus." He quickly drowned out the flames and looked around choking on the smoke. "Miz Sarah? Miz Kitty ain't no ware in there."

Tilting her head, "But, Festus, she was in the back trying on a dress. I was fitting it for her. I just turned to get coffee and… Festus… Where… I don't understand."

Patting her on her shoulder, "Miz Sarah, don'cha go worrying your own self. I'll be findin' where she be. Burke, you see to it Miz Sarah is ok here, will ya?"

"Sure, Festus. Festus? Miss Kitty… She's alright ain't she? Well ain't she?"

"Ahhhh…" Festus just threw up his hands and walked away.

Angelina Basco sat watching Kitty. Now we'll see. It took a long time, but now we'll see.

Matt and Basco, with Anderson's help, made their way back to Basco's camp. Matt wanted to check where Nickolas and his family were getting their water from. Then he wanted to take it back to town and have Doc check it out.

Marshal Basco asked, "Do you think the water was poisoned?"

"Yeah, Basco. It's possible."

"But who?"

"Basco, there are many reasons. How much of this water did your family drink?"

"Well, we had some in our barrels but when we were running low we found the pond and filled up so that we could move on."

"And your boy? Did he drink any of this water?"

Nodding, "Yes, Marshal. He even jumped in. Both boys were playing in it they were so hot. Your doctor friend and the woman came soon after. But Nicky was so sick and Momma was saying it was the woman and she was evil called upon us. She said she was a curse called upon our family and that a redhead would come and bring harm to us. Sorry, Marshal, Momma believes it was a curse from when she was a child."

"Basco, you must know…"

"Marshal, our families believe, not so much myself and Clarissa, but Momma… When she saw the woman she said she just knew the curse was alive and that it followed us all the way from New Orleans."

Kitty began to stir, feeling the pain in the back of her head. Focusing, she saw Angelina. "Wh... at? You? What is this? What are you do… ing? Where are we?" She tightened her eyes then opened them again."

Nodding, "Ah, you are awake. Now you will see and maybe you will remember."

Furrowing her brow, Kitty was confused. "REMEMBER WHAT?" She shouted. "Why we are here? Look, old woman, why don't you just tell me what is going on here and save us both a lot of time." Kitty was now struggling to get loose.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Again Kitty yelled out.

"Oh, I know it's been a long time but Angelina don't forget. When someone puts a curse on my family. Even here my family is not safe from the red haired evil one."

Looking at her puzzled. "I don't know what you are talking about. Curse? What curse? Who even believe that stuff?"

"Oh, the woman…"

Kitty was now shaking her head. "Woman? What woman? Look, obviously we're gonna be here for a while so why don't you just tell me what it is you're talking about."

"The man with the dark hair. Jacque. Fancy clothes man. He did this."

"Jacque?" Kitty repeated.

"Yes, that's his name. Lived in the big white house with big trees, pretty flowers."

Kitty sat quiet and let Angelina talk.

"When I was a young girl, this man Jacque, he send for my sister and me to come to big house. He told us he needed help, our help. He had a beautiful daughter. And he was right, she was a beautiful, beautiful young woman. But this Jacque, he did not care for her beau. He wanted us to rid her of this man and he paid us well to do that, to make him magic."

Kitty listened intently. "But you couldn't have possibly… How could you have… Wait a minute. Are you telling me this man wanted you to make something happen to his daughter's beau?"

"Yes, make him gone."

Huffing out a laugh, "Oh come on. I can't believe…" Then she stopped and was now looking at Angelina's face. "You're serious."

The whole time Kitty's mind was spinning. This was hitting home a bit too much. She remembered her Aunt Constance telling her stories about her Grandfather doing all sort's of things to keep her mother from marrying her father. "Look, ok. So what happened? I mean, what did you do?"

"Well, we tried… We mixed potions and we gave him amulets for him to place around his daughter. But it turned out she ran off and married this beau. Jacque became angry and he cursed us. Swore harm on our families."

"What's this have to do with me, besides me having red hair?"

"Well the legend is red haired babies they are witches."

Tossing back her head. "Oh, please." Kitty scowled at the old woman.

"And they are evil. He said evil would beget us and we'd never run far enough. He's see to it."

My sister was killed by a man with red hair and now you. You killed my grandson. Jacque is getting his revenge with you. You are the granddaughter of Jacque!"

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

PT.6

The words, " You are Jacque's granddaughter", rang loud in Kitty's mind. Over and over she could her Angelina Basco's words. The old woman repeated these words while circling around Kitty. But while she rattled on and on, Kitty noticed she was staggering. "Hey! Are you alright? You don't look so good." Kitty asked.

Back in town, Matt and Nickolas Basco made their way into town hoping to come across the old woman.

Burke spotted them. "Marshal? Marshal Dillon, am I glad to see you."

Shaking his head, "Yeah, Burke, what is it?"

"Well, it's... It's Miss Sarah's shop and Miss Kitty."

Rolling his eyes, as he dismounted, "Burke? What about them?"

"The fire and Miss Kitty… Well, she's missing."

"Burke, slow down here, will ya? First things first."

"Ok. Miss Kitty was at Miss Sarah's and there was this fire and Miss Kitty is gone. Festus is out lookin' for her. Me and some of the men put out the fire. She's ok."

"Who, Burke?"

"Miss Sarah. We put out the fire. She's ok."

"Yeah, good job, Burke. Now what about Kitty? And Festus?"

"Well, I don't know. He went looking for her. She was trying on a dress in the back and then she was just gone. That's what Miss Sarah said."

Doc and Sam came from across the street. "Matt? Glad you're back. Well, I see Burke probably filled you in."

Scratching his head, "Doc, what's been happening here?"

Scrubbing his mustache, "Well... Let's get out of the street and I'll explain it to you."

Nodding, "Yeah, Doc, I have something to tell you too."

"Is that so?" Doc mumbled.

"Yeah, it seems I found the answer to your query. The Basco's made camp out by a pond and the water…" He was now handing him a sample of the water in a pouch. "Here. I thought you might want to check this yourself. Well, it seems to be bad."

Furrowing his brow and tugging on his ear. "Ok, Matt, but that doesn't explain the young cowboys from the Long Branch?"

"How is that other one, Doc?"

"He's a lot better. He's begging to get out of here."

"You mean he's still here?"

"Yeah, in the back."

Matt walked in the back room. "Hey, Fella. I'm Marshal Dillon. I wanna ask you…"

"Look, Marshal, me and my friend, we didn't break no laws."

Raising his hand, "No, I know that. I just wanna know which way you traveled."

Just then Basco spoke up. "It's you!"

Matt turned looking at him. "What? You know him?"

"Yes, he and his friend, they came in our camp. They asked for water. Clarissa gave them water then they left. Marshal, you think the water made them sick?"

"Hey, you mean this Gyspy made us sick? Killed my partner?"

"Wait! You were all drinking water from a pond that was bad. Mr. Basco's son also died. No one is at fault. Doc, Basco and I both drank it too. But we came across Anderson and his drovers. His cook took care of us. We are trying to find Basco's mother. She is missing. She couldn't have gotten far. She's on foot."

"Matt, Kitty's missing. Festus is out looking for her. Matt, do you think…"

Shaking his head, "Ah, Doc."

Slowly Angelina buckled to the ground. "Hey! Hey, old woman. Please, you have to untie me. You need help. I can't help you like this. Look, I'm not going to harm you. Just let me loose."

Kitty was slowly trying to work her hands free. Her wrists were raw. But she pulled one hand free then the other. Crawling close to the old woman, she was feeling to see if she was breathing.

She could now see Angelina was fevered and beading up with sweat. She tried to make her comfortable with pushing leaves up around her and taking her shawl and putting it up under her head.

Touching the back of her own head, she was feeling where the old woman had hit her. It was wet with blood and her head was pounding with pain and throbbing. Shaking it off, she stood, looking around trying to get her bearings.

Thinking to herself, "Where the hell are we? Ughhhhh! I've got to find some way out of here or find someone." Again she grabbed her head.

She knew with the sun going down it would be getting cooler. She undid her skirt and covered the old woman with it like a blanket, figuring as long as she kept moving she'd keep warm.

She started walking, trying to follow the sun. After walking a short way, she heard footsteps in the brush. Not sure if it was someone out there or an animal, she tried to remain still. Then before she could move, she felt two arms grab her and she let out a loud scream.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

PT.7

Kitty's scream echoed in the woods. But quickly, she felt a hand cover her mouth.

"Stop screaming! No one can hear you anyway."

She pulled loose, catching her breath. "Who are you and what do you want? Why are you sneaking up on me?"

"I followed you and my momma."

"Your momma?" Kitty repeated.

"Yes I am Petre' Basco. They call me Peter."

Swallowing hard, "Well then, good. You can help me. Your mother, she is sick. She needs help."

His eyes widened. "WHAT? What did you do to Momma? She was right you are an evil woman."

Throwing her hands up and shaking her head back and forth, "UGHHHHHHH! What is wrong with you people? I didn't do anything to her. I am trying to help her. Don't you understand? The more time we waste standing here, the worse she is getting." Kitty was now getting angry staning with both hand balled on her hips.

"Momma told me and my brother Nickolas all about you and the curse."

"OH PLEASE. Are you going to help me? Help your mother? Look, I don't know anything about this stupid curse and I don't care. But unless you want your mother to die you'll help me find someone or help me get her back to town. PLEASE?"

"Take me to Momma."

"Oh alright. This way."

As they walked, "Look, Peter was it? Your mother told me some of what she believed. Whenever this all took place, I wasn't even born yet." She was then looking at him, searching his face. "Are you telling me, you boys truly believe all this curse nonsense? Look she told me about herself and your aunt when they were young girls. Something about a deal they made with Jacque as they knew him."

Peter nodded. "You know this man?"

Tilting her head and nodding, "Yeah. Jacque LaRoach, he is my grandfather. I don't remember much about him."

"What did Momma say?"

"Well she said he wanted her and your aunt to stop his daughter from marrying her beau. He wanted them to make him disappear, go away or something like that."

"And?"

"Well, apparently, whatever they were supposed to do never happened. My mother married my father, hence I'm here. She says my grandfather, being quite angry, cursed her saying they would pay and that they should beware the red haired woman. No one crosses him. Peter, like I said, I don't remember much of Grandfather. My mother died when I was very young. Grandfather had already disowned her and I due to her marrying Father. Peter, I know your people have your beliefs but I can promise you, I have no intention of harming your family or anyone."

Suddenly, "MISS KITTY? Is that you? Ma'am, what on earth are you doing out here?"

And like that, she suddenly looked down at herself. Eyes widened, "Oh… I… I…" Now smiling, "It's a long story."

"Miss Kitty, are you ok, Ma'am? Is this man…"

Quickly, she spoke up. "Oh no, actually we need help. His mother… His mother, she's sick. We need to get her into Dodge, to Doc Adams. Maybe you boys can help?"

"Oh yes, Ma'am."

Matt caught up to Festus. "Matthew?"

"Festus, Doc filled me in."

"Matthew, we gonna find Miz Kitty. Don'cha worry."

As they rode they suddenly saw a group of riders. "Matthew, what'cha think that is a comin' at us?"

"Festus, that looks like Jack Anderson's men. But, Festus, doesn't that look like Kit? Festus, that's Kitty!"

Quickly, he rode faster, catching up. Jumping off Buck, "Kitty?"

"Oh, Matt." She jumped down off her horse, wrapping her arms him."

"It's ok. Kitty, what on earth?"

Huffing out a breath, "Matt, later. Ok? It's gonna take a lot of telling and we need to get Mrs. Basco into Doc's. Matt, she's really sick. Jack's cook did what he could but…"

Pulling her aside, "Kitty, are you alright?"

Lowering her eyes, "I am now, Cowboy. I am now."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

PT.8

Conclusion

After returning to Dodge, Nickolas, Peter and Angelina all figured out with Doc's help that, when they replaced their water in the barrels with the water in the pond, which was tainted, this is what made them sick. It was probably typhus. When they returned to camp, they disposed of the barrels and replenished them with fresh water.

Kitty sat working on her books. The Long Branch was quiet. She heard light foot steps enter.

"Good morning, Miss Russell."

Kitty turned. "Mrs. Basco? How are you feeling?"

"Good. Can I speak with you, Miss Russell?"

"Please, won't you sit? Coffee's hot."

Angelina Basco hesitated but then pulled out the chair and sat. "Miss Russell, I just wanted to apologize for what I did. I realize now, I need to let go of this fear. This is fear of something that I have been running and hiding from. If you were going to harm me you could have let me die out they in the woods but you saved me."

"Mrs. Basco, for what it is worth, I am so sorry for all and any pain my grandfather has caused you and your family."

Angelina cupped Kitty's face in her hands, kissed her forehead and then turned and left.

Kitty watched as she walked out.

As the door swung, suddenly, Matt was standing there, looking over the batwing doors. "Kitty? Kitty, you alright?"

"Oh, Matt, yeah. You want coffee?"

"Kitty, what just happened here?"

"I guess, I learn a little more about my family as the years go by." Now tilting her head, "But this, I'd say, is the ending of a gypsy tale." Now she slightly smirked.

"Kitty, what am I missing?"

"Well, Matt, see many years ago Mrs. Basco and her sister were in a deal of sorts with my grandfather, Jacque LaRoach. You remember I told you about him?"

"Oh, yeah, I remember." Matt said.

"Well, Grandfather, as you remember, didn't like Father and was against Mother and him marrying. So gypsies are a big deal in New Orleans and Grandfather was a big believer. So he called them in to help dissuade the relationship."

Now rolling her eyes, "Now according to Mrs. Basco, when Mother and Father eloped, this angered Grandfather and he felt cheated and told them he cursed them and they should beware the harm to come to them in life from…"

Matt was now looking at her with wide disbelieving eyes.

"Oh, Cowboy, wait for this, the red haired woman. He said she would bring them harm." Now tilting her head with a slight smile.

"Are you telling me, she believed you were out to fulfill his curse?"

"EXACTLY! And I just happened to be his granddaughter."

Now Matt broke into laughter.

Slapping his arm, "Hey, it's not funny. That woman was ready to burn me in the woods. Matt, the only thing that saved me was she fell sick."

"Kitty, I can't believe people believe such things."

Tilting her head and furrowing her brow, "Matt, back home they sure do and it's obvious the Basco's do or at least did. Well, anyway, it's been a long day. I'm closing up. You do rounds?"

Smiling at her, "Yeah. Towns locked up tight. Here, I'll lock up and maybe we can have a night cap."

As he turned, Kitty was standing at the bottom of the stairs smiling like a Cheshire cat. "Well? Coming, Cowboy? You might learn some of my New Orleans magic?" She was now letting out a barrel laugh.

"Lead the way, Ma'am."

Matt took the steps two at a time, one hand at the small of her back and teasingly slapping her bottom.

FINI

A/N: Thank you to all my readers and reviewers. I do appreciate you all even if I can't respond to you personally. You make this all worth doing.


End file.
